


Just The Same

by FandomStar



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Canon Crossover, Canonical Character Death, Flashbacks, Healthy Relationships, M/M, Nostalgia, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-16
Updated: 2017-09-16
Packaged: 2018-12-30 09:54:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12106167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FandomStar/pseuds/FandomStar
Summary: During his last visit to the Enterprise, Spock Prime reflects on his long, generally happy, intimate relationship with his Leonard McCoy whilst watching their counterparts interact.Warning: Major character death, but is canonical in Beyond. Subsequently, there are spoilers for Star Trek Beyond.





	Just The Same

Spock Prime watched his counterpart and Doctor McCoy stroll into the ship's canteen hand-in-hand, and he smiled. He and Leonard used to do the same when they served on their Enterprise. Leonard would take Spock Prime's hand on their way to the mess hall as a sign of protection as well as care and affection. Although, the Vulcan elder noted, the gesture seemed to have been initiated by Spock right now. McCoy stopped by a replicator and Spock waited patiently. The doctor said something, causing Spock to raise an eyebrow and make McCoy laugh.

 _Fascinating_ , Spock Prime thought. A raised eyebrow had very rarely caused Leonard to laugh aloud, though the phrase his mind had instantly and instinctively formulated almost never failed to. A smirk, sometimes. On occasion, a jokingly snide remark. But never a laugh. Spock Prime observed with interest as McCoy took a bowl of ice cream to a table and Spock sat next to him. Before draping an arm across Spock's shoulders, McCoy gave him a spoon. The Vulcan quickly licked the cold dessert off his spoon. This was clearly a practiced tradition, which intrigued Spock Prime, for he and Leonard had never shared ice cream because neither of them liked it. They had shared many desserts, many a time, though. Once, he fondly and embarrassingly remembered, on a trip Leonard had insisted on taking to France, they had shared a rather enormous chocolate gateau. Needless to say, Spock Prime hadn't been himself for the majority of the next forty-eight hours! He suspected that that had been Leonard's plan! When Spock Prime looked again at the younger versions of himself and his ashayam, Spock was lightly tracing McCoy's slightly stubbly jaw with his fingertips. The doctor smiled, before gently kissing the Vulcan. Spock Prime felt himself glow with happiness. That had no difference. That was just the same. Captain Kirk slid into the seat next to the ambassador, forcing him to face one of the major differences in this timeline.

"How are you, ambassador?" Kirk brightly asked.

"I am reminiscent of my own love." Spock Prime answered honestly, glancing at the couple he had been observing.

Kirk nodded in understanding and stayed quiet.

* * *

 

Three weeks later, it was announced that ambassador Spock had been found dead in a shuttlecraft. He had died peacefully in his sleep, clutching a PADD-like device, supposedly from his own timeline. It's screen had been showing a slideshow of photos of an old couple and a younger one. They all depicted the same two men.

One Vulcan. One with mouse brown (and then grey) hair and bright, baby blue eyes.

Spock and Leonard.

_(This was passed to Commander Spock of the U.S.S. Enterprise-A among several other things.)_


End file.
